


Feel Her Sin

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Harlots (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e03, Extended Scene, F/F, First Time, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 21:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15373362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: Violet gets some alone time with Amelia.





	Feel Her Sin

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so glad these two are back and I loved them in this episode! I'm absolutely loving series 2.

A girl like Amelia Scanwell deserves to be bedded on soft sheets, her first time. Violet wishes she could give her that, but beggars will never be choosers and the two of them never have much time together, especially not in private. She has missed Amelia these past few days and being able to touch her lightens her heavy heart.

Sweet, innocent Amelia is confused when Violet pushes her against the wall. Violet takes no small pleasure in saying, “I think it’s time I felt your sin.” The explanation seems to satisfy Amelia – or perhaps it is Violet’s hand under her skirts. Amelia drops the book she has been carrying.

Violet kisses Amelia’s neck as she massages her clit. The quiet gasps that escape Amelia’s lips as she tilts back her head make Violet smile into her neck. She would bet a guinea that Amelia has never even touched herself like this, god-fearing girl that she is.

Amelia looks and smells cleaner than the last time Violet saw her. She assumes this is because the Scanwells are now staying with Mrs Wells. She is glad, for as much as she likes Amelia, she does not enjoy fucking anyone who needs a wash.

With her other hand, she touches Amelia’s breast. She keeps it gentle, not wanting to scare her away by being too rough: Amelia is full of softness, and Violet will have to warm her up to the idea of hard and desperate sex. Sometimes, though, Violet does not mind being patient. This is one of those times.

Her right hand dips lower. She places a finger inside Amelia’s entrance and almost groans at the warmth and wetness. But Amelia makes a sound that has Violet glancing at her in concern.

“Don’t like that?”

Amelia shakes her head.

“Very well.”

She removes her finger and kisses Amelia’s lips. Amelia sighs, so Violet deepens the kiss while continuing to massage Amelia’s breast with her left hand. She returns her damp finger to Amelia’s clit, making her gasp and rock against her. It is a wonderful sight, Amelia’s head thrown back, mouth open and eyes closed in pleasure. It makes Violet wet. She grazes her lips along Amelia’s collarbone, still rubbing her.

“Is this all right?” she asks.

Amelia moans. “Yes.” It comes out almost as a hiss; she is close to completion.

“Good.” Violet brings their lips together again, a messy, open-mouthed kiss as she gives Amelia her release.

She retrieves her hand from Amelia’s skirts and puts her arms around Amelia’s waist as they stand against the wall, panting. There is nothing Violet would like more than to have Amelia touch her in return, but time is short; her relief at Amelia not being a screamer reminds her of what they have just done in the Justice’s office. She cannot help but laugh as she looks around the room.

The smile on Amelia’s face and the blush upon her cheek make Violet grin at her. “Now you understand what it’s all about.”

“Yes,” says Amelia, ducking her head. “I can see how good people can be tempted into–”

Violet rolls her eyes and picks up the dropped book, placing it in Amelia’s hands. “I’m sure god will forgive you if you teach this sinner how to read.”

Amelia’s giggle soothes Violet’s soul as they start her reading lesson.

 


End file.
